the_darkest_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
'''Achievements earned by the group''' '''"A Day in Chiliko''' *"a wizard is never late" - Be the first to arrive *"put the 'tard' in 'tardy'" - Be the last to arrive *"sticky fingers" - steal more than 100 gold *"what a twist!" - Betray the party for your own gain *"Sorry about the mess" - Kill someone in a public place *"Single fire solar system" - Roll 2 20's in a row *"thief of fate" be the only person to roll a 20 in a session *"Flawless Victory" - Don’t take damage in an encounter. *"Are You Not Entertained" - Finish an encounter in less than 6 rounds '''"Slowly Turning British"''' *"Whose life is it anyway?" - kill someone with an improvised weapon *"Not today" - come back from 0 hp *"The Power Of One" - Make a success/fail difference with a +1 buff. '''"The Coming Fray"''' *"Dobby is free" - Team up with an NPC sidekick *"it's not a tumor" - Get a permanent Deformity *"I Solemnly Swear…" - Get a map. *"Hadouken!" - Lob a flaming projectile at an enemy. *"Live, Damn You!" - Stabilize a dying character. All '''Achievements''' * "One mustn't tell lies" - call out a lying NPC * "Walking Guillotine" - Decapitate 20 enemies * "Did I do that?" - Cause a total party kill * "Maybe we can reason with it!" - Defeat an enemy using only social skills * "Not today" - Come back from 0 HP * "Finish Him!" - perform 10 coups de grâce * "The Rains of Castamere" - Commit genocide. * "Whoops!" - Destroy an item necessary for a quest. * "Missionary Position" - Convert an NPC’s religion. * "The Catalyst" - Destroy the planet. * "The Black Wind Howls" - Correctly predict another PC’s death. * "He’s Dead, Jim" - Die for the first time. * "Fool Me Twice" - Die for the second time. * "Third Time’s A Charm" - Die for the third time. * "Blue! No, Yello-AUUUUUUUUGH" - Die from a puzzle. * "Nuke It From Orbit" - Deal 20 overkill damage to 1 enemy. * "Karma’s A Bitch" - Experience revenge from an old enemy. * "Fucking Hippie" - Deal no damage in an encounter. * "Butterfingers" - Disarm an NPC. * "Keaton Was Keyser Söze" - Fall for a red herring. * "Safety First" - Discover a trap before it discovers you * "Half The Title" - Finish a dungeon * "Flawless Victory" - Don’t take damage in an encounter. * "Are You Not Entertained?" - Finish an encounter within 10 rounds. * "Heart Of Darkness" - Enslave a people. * "Clever Girl" - Flank and kill an unsuspecting enemy * "White Knighting" - Expect sexual favors for saving an NPC. * "Breaker Of Chains" - Free 20 captive people. * "Valar Morghulis" - Experience a total party kill. * "20% Cooler" - Get a better set of armor. * "She Turned Me Into A Newt" - Experience a transmutation. * "I Solemnly Swear…" - Get a map. * "Who Needs Rules?" - Go a full session without touching your dice. * "It’s Not A Tumor" - Get a permanent deformity. * "A Bird In The Hand" - Get a worse result on a reroll. * "It’s Just A Flesh Wound" - Get dismembered. * "And Stay Out!" - Get kicked out of a public establishment. * "Blue Falcon" - Get your entire party dragged into trouble. * "Who Needs Sleep?" - Go 3 days without a long rest. * "We Spared No Expense" - Go Broke. * "Get Over Here!" - Grapple enemies 3 times in 1 encounter. * "it's not a tumor" - Get a permanent Deformity * "Rasputin" - Have 3 types of impairing conditions at once. * "Avengers Assemble" - Have the party gang up on a single enemy. * "Something Something Sparta" - Kick someone off a ledge to their death. * "You Merely Adopted The Dark" - Hit an enemy in complete darkness. * "I’m Here To Lead, Not Read!" - Ignore a crucial plot point. * "Ain't Got Time To Bleed" - Kill 3 enemies at half health in 1 encounter. * "Deus Ex" - Kill a deity. * "Whose Life Is It Anyway?" - Kill an enemy with an improv weapon. * "Finesse" - Kill an enemy with no overkill damage. * "Fatality" - Kill someone using the environment. * "The Other Half" - Kill a dragon. * "Armaments 2:9-21" - Kill a monster with a holy weapon. * "Showoff" - Kill all enemies in an encounter by yourself. * "Buzzkill" - Kill an annoying NPC. * "Sic Semper Tyrannis" - Kill a loved political figure. * "I Can Kill You With My Brain" - Kill an enemy using only skill checks. * "Dracarys" - Kill an enemy with an animal. * "Double Tap" - Kill an undead enemy with a headshot. * "Nothing Is True" - Kill an NPC without being seen or heard. * "Long Live The King" - Kill and replace a sovereign leader. * "Sorry About The Mess" - Kill someone in a public place. * "Dark And Full Of Terrors" - Kill someone in the name of a god. * "Glutton For Punishment" - Knowingly activate a trap. * "Well, I Didn’t Vote For Him" - Legitimately achieve high political status. * "Nothing Personal, Just Business" - Let a fellow PC die for your personal gain. * "Hadouken!" - Lob a flaming projectile at an enemy. * "Snake? SNAKE?! SNAAAAAAAKE" - Lose the campaign. * "They Didn’t Mention Any Math!" - Miscount gold while splitting the loot. * "The Power Of One" - Make a success/fail difference with a +1 buff. * "Don’t You Forget About Me" - Meet with a recurring villain. * "What Are You, Psychic?" - Mix player and character knowledge. * "Bloodbath And Beyond" - Open a shop in a settlement. * "Do You Hear The People Sing?" - Overthrow a government. * "That Ain’t Falco" - Perform a combo with a fellow PC. * "The Other Red Dragon" - Practice cannibalism. * "Stop Hitting Yourself" - Reach 0 HP from a fumbled attack roll. * "Tubthumping" - Reach 0 HP twice in 1 encounter. * "We’re On A Mission From God" - Receive divine direction. * "Peace Sells" - Reconcile differences between mortal enemies. * "I’ve Fallen And I Can’t Get Up" - Remain prone for 3 consecutive rounds. * "It’s Levi-OH-Sah" - Roll 1 on a spell cast. * "French Tactics" - Retreat from 5 battles. * "Us Of Lesser Gods" - Resolve a religious conflict nonviolently. * "My Precious" - Retrieve a MacGuffin. * "My Turn!" - Revive an NPC just to kill them yourself. * "More Like 'This Advantage'" - Roll 2 20’s on a disadvantaged roll. * "I’ll Just Go Home Now" - Roll 2 1’s on an advantaged roll. * "All The World’s A Stage" - Roleplay your character exceptionally. * "Friends, Romans, Countrymen…" - Roll 20 on a persuasion check. * "The Lady Protests Too Much" - Roll 1 on a deception check. * "Does That Mean I Go First?" - Roll 1 on an initiative roll. * "Did You Break A Mirror?" - Roll 2 1’s in a row. * "Single-File Solar System" - Roll 2 20’s in a row. * "Cirque Du Soleil Runaway" - Roll 20 on an acrobatics check. * "You Know Nothing, Jon Snow" - Roll 1 on an intelligence check. * "Crikey!" - Roll 20 on an animal handling check. * "I Volunteer As Tribute" - Sacrifice yourself. * "Friendship Is Magic" - Save a PC in need. * "Imperial Marksmanship Academy" - Score 3 ranged misses in 1 encounter. * ".000 Batting Average" - Score 3 melee misses in 1 encounter. * "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" - Seduce an NPC. * "Chaos Is A Ladder" - Shift your alignment to chaotic. * "You Either Die A Hero…" - Shift your alignment to Evil. * "Suck It, Boromir" - Simply walk into a well-guarded place. * "That Still Only Counts As One" - Solo a large monster. * "African Or European?" - Spend more than 30 minutes on a puzzle. * "The Cardinal Sin" - Split the party. * "Live, Damn You!" - Stabilize a dying character. * "99 Red Balloons" - Start a war between 2 or more countries. * "Sticky Fingers" - Steal more than 100 gold * "Wanna See My Mask?" - Roll 20 on an intimidation check. * "Never Tell Me The Odds" - Succeed only because you rolled a 20. * "For King And Country" - Successfully defend a royal life. * "Does He Look Like A Bitch?" - Successfully interrogate an NPC. * "Stop, Drop, And Roll" - Survive 3 rounds of ongoing fire damage. * "what a twist!" - Betray the party for your own gain * "Mithridates, He Died Old" - Survive 50 points of poison damage. * "I’m Okay!" - Survive a crit. * "Gonna Need A Bigger Boat" - Survive a fight with a sea monster. * "All Washed Up" - Survive a shipwreck. * "Life, Uh, Finds A Way" - Survive an encounter with 1/4th HP. * "It’s In The Pipes" - Survive being petrified. * "You Got Me Monologuing" - Take advantage of a talkative villain. * "It Belongs In A Museum" - Take an artifact from a dungeon. * "Nothing To See Here" - Take and/or give 10 bribes. * "This Is Bat Country" - Take drugs in the game. * "Get On With It!" - Talk out of character for a full minute. * "Your Mother Was A Hamster" - Taunt an enemy to get their attention. * "Dobby Is Free" - Team up with an NPC sidekick. * "It’s Super Effective!" - Trigger an enemy’s vulnerability. * "The Chewbacca Defense" - Use poor logic in a persuasion check. * "Shut The Fuck Up, Donnie!" - Verbally abuse a fellow PC. * "A Farewell To Arms" - Willingly remove a limb. * "Bottoms Up" - Win a drinking contest. * "Objection!" - Win a legal case. * "a wizard is never late" - Be the first to arrive *"put the 'tard' in 'tardy'" - Be the last to arrive *"thief of fate" be the only person to roll a 20 in a session '''References'''